


It started with a whisper

by FangirlQaz



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Minor Character Death, myfirstfic, nobetawhateverthatmeans, oc male child - Freeform, something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlQaz/pseuds/FangirlQaz
Summary: What if Nicky didn't just adopt the twins but had a two-year-old son named Mateo?The starter fic of a series of random family moments and outtakes starting with how their family came together.Quick Excerpt:Lips. Thighs. Legs. These Nicky decided were Erik’s best assets. Slowly Nicky began to kiss Erik but sharply his phone once more rang to life. While Nicky was secure in ignoring the late-night call, Erik sat up and gestured towards the object of Nicky’s cockblock.“No seriously get it,” Erik said sounding equal as annoyed. “It’s distracting and ruins the mood”Exasperated Nickey moved from his position and blindly answered his phone already on its second ringing circuit.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Erik Klose & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, nerik - Relationship
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	It started with a whisper

The Beginning

By 18 years old Nicky Hemmick, soon to be Klose accomplished something he never thought would be imaginable. Happiness. While he dreamt it since puberty, he was finally away from his parents, their fake smiles, bitter words, and rigid expectations. He was in a place where he was accepted. Despite all his “sins”, and scars the warmth that surrounded Erik and the Klose’s helped alleviate some of his pain...some of his baggage. And while there were still pieces of him missing as the days went by the holes got smaller and smaller and it became easier to live. Everyday life was easier to be alive in.

For once in his life, he felt like he was a person that didn’t have to lie anymore. Nicky sitting under a house brimmed with love felt like he could be truthful. Not just to the Klose’s but to himself. “I’m not a sin and I’m not something that my parents should be ashamed of.” “I’m Nicky Hemmick and I love me.”

Some nights Nicky reflects on the miracle that is his relationship. Stable, consistent, honest. By the power of God himself not only was Nicky happy and safe but he was in a relationship with a guy who would hang the moon for him. At night when in deep reflection and contemplation, Nicky thinks that maybe just maybe his relationship with Erik was God’s way of apologizing for his parent’s actions. Nicky, whose luck seemed no more real than Santa was finally optimistic about life. He wasn’t afraid that his happiness would be stolen or tainted or be swept away in the wind. Because he realized while in Germany that happiness wasn’t a fluctuating mood but a state of mind. Or as Erik once beautiful put “ you can be happy anywhere as long as happiness exists inside of you”

It was a regular night in Germany for the most part except for the other Klose family members. With winks and slightly crude innuendos they’d settled into smirking and whispering looking straight at the couple. After a while, the Kloses composed of Erik’s mother father, and sister had made it to the front door and a mixed chorus of “we’ll be back about 1 yes?” “Be safe and be good” faded as they exited. Well almost exited as with a smile that gave away all semblances of secrecy Erik’s mother blurts out “Clean up after yourselves use protection” right before shutting the door. 

Nicky isn’t dumb he gets it and hopefully later tonight he will *get it* but he couldn’t help but find the whole thing weird. Sure they’d proposed but to leave two teenagers alone and encourage sex was odd. But the Kloses for all their normalcy and homely vibes they were never normal. To Nicky, it seemed like they were a perfectly pictured family but the frame was slightly crooked. The mysterious calls at night. The family meetings in secret rooms, it was all suspicious and not unnoticed, just nothing that presented itself as a problem. These thoughts and so many others that raced through Nicky’s mind would’ve been a big turn off if not for the way Erik looked at him while locking the door. And the look he sent him while locking his bedroom door. Because as previously mentioned Nicky had already made up his mind he was gonna get it.

Erik’s lips were on him in a fight for dominance like an attack but  
one that was easily appreciated. Nicky dissolved but at the same time demanded more. Lips, hair, eyes. The trifecta of Erik’s body right under Nicky. To be taken apart and put back together. To be loved and cherished.

“What was that” Erik whispered.  
“What was what,” said Nicky his voice even to himself sounding desperate and ragged.  
“It’s your phone...answer it,” Erik said teasing.  
“No”  
Lips. Thighs. Legs. These Nicky decided were Erik’s best assets. Slowly Nicky began to kiss Erik but sharply his phone once more rang to life. While Nicky was secure in ignoring the late-night call, Erik sat up and gestured towards the object of Nicky’s cockblock.  
“No seriously get it,” Erik said sounding equal as annoyed. “It’s distracting and ruins the mood”  
Exasperated Nickey moved from his position and blindly answered his phone already on its second ringing circuit.  
“Good Afternoon, my name is Roseline Anderson with the US department of child services. I am sorry to contact you so late but there’s an emergency that requires you to take parental rights and another that offers you the option to legally obtain guardianship over the Minyard twins. It’s two separate cases I wanna fill you in on do you have time?”

After a beat of silence, Nicky’s brain caught up. What the fuck and whatever this was, was not what he wanted to be getting tonight. 

“Sir are you still on the line”

With half a mind Nicky wanted to say no. He wanted to hang up and pretend he didn’t hear this but instead, he put the phone on speaker and turned to a now alert Erik.  
“Yes Ma’am, I’m here what’s going on”  
“Nicholas Hemmick your aunt Tilda it says here recently passed away and your cousins Aaron and Andrew requested you to be their legal guardian. Currently, they are staying with a...Luther Hemmick. The boys are requesting you overturn Luther’s temporary guardianship and naturally, you have the option to turn this down. With that option however they would be in the care of a Luther Hemmick and he has made it clear you will be denied any contact of them if he is granted guardianship”.  
Without processing, Nicky blurted out “ I only have one cousin, Aaron no Andrew. Tilda doesn’t have a second kid”  
“Well, sir it says here they are, identical twins, newly reunited at that. Just a disclaimer you will have a grace period to contact them and sort this out of course I’m just here to make you aware of the situation”. 

While the woman on the phone sounded bright and pleasant the situation was getting darker by the second and Nicky’s head was beginning to fill with water. His cousin who he hasn’t seen nor heard from since he was 16, is now living under the roof of his abusive father. And to make matters worse he has a twin. Newly discovered at that. If Nicky wasn’t beside Erik at that moment he would be sure to consider this a joke or a prank. Anything that would make this situation and its implications unreal.  
Nicky felt close to crying while Erik sat wide-eyed and thoughtful. He seemed calm but it wasn’t surprising. He was always the calm one the more stable of the two.  
“You said there was another case of situation should we call it? What does that one entail” Erik asked. Always the responsible type.  
“Yes, there is this is an issue that needs immediate attention the mother of Nicholas’s son, Mateo Hernandez, has passed away and he is currently in foster care. Mr. Hemmick as the father may choose to take full parental custody over his child and collect him”.

He could handle Aaron and sort out the whole Minyard twins’ mistake or situation but to be a father at 18. “I’m not a dad...I’m not even in America. I live in Germany and have been for two years.”Erik struck realization before Nicky could even elaborate asking seemingly drained “when can we pick him up”. In moments like this though Erik was too calm Nicky thought too knowing and too unwavering. But now wasn’t the time to investigate the complexities of Erik. Now was the time to try and understand how just 20 minutes ago he was living his dream. With one phone call, he felt like his life was falling apart. Nicky who thought he had found happiness was once again just a naive fool.

Before his panic could continue to swallow him whole the receptionist? Bearer of bad news? Replied to Erik’s question with a quipped, “at your earlier convenience as we understand you are out of state. The social workers handling these cases will be reaching out to you now that I can confirm your interest. You will be connected to the children shortly”. And that was it. The line was dead and his night was ruined. Because Nicky Hemmick who had finally found stability and happiness was expected to drop everything and believe that he was not only a parent but a contender in a custody battle against his father.

Looking at Erik’s still face Nicky’s own destroyed one told him “I don’t have a kid, I’ve been with one girl after...camp and I never saw her again” Erik with his face dropping stillness and morphing into that of pure disdain and mild horror says “it only takes one time Nicky”.  
Nicky felt a chill in his spine as the hot bitter realization of tonight sunk in. He has a child and he needed to deal with one no two more so no other kid would be raised under Luther’s roof. One night of trying to be the perfect son had snuck its way back into Nicky’s life. And once again the actions and expectations of his father made their way back into his life to break him. Once again Nicky’s actions had come to make a fool of him.

“God help me through these troubling times”  
And for the first time in a while, Nicky sobs out of anguish and hurt. Falling onto Erik he mourns the life he could’ve had, and he mourns the happiness he almost had his full of. Erik holds him and whispers sweet nothings into his ears, as he cries for the children who had the misfortune of being connected to his family. Once again being the blonde boulder in between him and reality.  
Happiness didn’t exist under Luther’s roof and it sure as hell can’t be achieved at 2 years old in an unfamiliar place with your mother being stripped away from you with no conception of understanding. Nicky knew he was allowed to be selfish but was his happiness more important than his apparent family’s...than his own son’s. He after all had gotten to taste it and given the developed mind to remember it but there was no guarantee for those 3 kids.

“It’s not over Nicky, we can make it through this”. “We both know you won’t just leave them plus we have plenty of room and resources” “We’ve always wanted kids right my love”.  
At this moment none of Erik’s sweet nothings and reassurances could help break the storm that was Erik’s mind. What the hell was he supposed to do. He was a child and just learning how to love and rebuild. Why him. Why now. The Hemmicks were a large family by extension maybe he could find a nice couple or single parent willing to take them in.

The next morning Nicky woke up with a start. First, he checked his phone’s call list to verify that this indeed happened then made his way down the grand stairs that led to the main living area. From there he passed the formal dining area and went down to the barren kitchen where the Kloses like to drink their morning coffee. “I guess they didn’t come back last night”, Nicky said aloud. “No, by we’ll be back at 1 they meant past noon” replied Erik, who looked just as rough as Nicky did and maybe slightly guilty. Like he was single handily the one who set life in motion and geared it towards Nicky.

Ignoring that look and falling into their routine Nicky made coffee while Erik prepared a simple breakfast. Or more accurately resorted package premade breakfast items. Sitting with his coffee in one hand and his bagel in another Nicky looked at Erik and said “I’m taking them in”. Despite the fear that raced through Nicky and the uncertainty he knows happiness now and he knows that these kids were going to be his family. And doesn’t quit or hide from the family he won’t hide from people that will accept him. The twins want him and Mateo his...his son needs him.

He addressed Erik after finishing the bagel explaining “this I happening for a reason and I’m not going to punish anyone for my actions or for being related to my family”. Then finally looking up at Erik who had looked completely unshocked by his words said “I’ll move out too, it’s not your responsibility and I don’t want to force you into this life.” Erik, sensing it was his turn to speak laughed. He laughed so hard Nicky couldn’t decide to be offended or worried. “Just let me mourn my youth now,” Erik says with a now dry laugh thick with tears.  
“Erik, you don't have to. I don't want you too”  
“No, Nicky. Were family. This is what family does...your not alone love”  
Finally, after finishing his coffee with a soft smile, Nicky embraces Erik and loudly proclaims “we have a lot of adulting to do.”

Fin. (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think for my first shot at writing? I'm going to jump around with this fic series so there won't be an update in a linear order. Just random moments at different ages. What do you want to see next?


End file.
